


She makes it easy

by Quingy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Zevran Arainai, Sexy Zevran, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran has a need, Amell is always willing to help. (80% smut, 20% fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She makes it easy

Zevran had never really known many mages--aside from targets--he had never had reason to get to know one before. He had only heard rumours about their wanton ways and been wickedly jealous of the leisure lives of Circle mages, lounging, making wine and planning orgies. If only he'd been born a mage!

His Warden assured him the circle did not live up to his fantasy, but she had also promised they could role play someday as if it were really true. Maybe they could even invite Wynne… no, perhaps not. Better to focus his attentions for now. 

_ Are you going soft, Zev? Staying true to one woman--even a sex goddess--is that really you?  _

Zevran shook his head to clear it of such traitorous thoughts. It was true, he has never before committed to a just one person. He had been with Taliesin as well as Rinna. Yet now… he pictured his Warden stretched out beneath him, face in ecstasy, legs wrapped around him… could there be anything more satisfying than being with her? Than making her scream his name and pull his hair. Her hands could scorch or freeze him but when she wrapped them around him all she ever did was cause him to unravel in her palms.

Thinking of her as graphically as he was, he suddenly was struck with a need to feel her around him. To feel her tremble in pleasure. He caught her eye across the fire and quirked an eyebrow towards her tent. She stood and made her way there, and Zevran hurried after her.

He didn't wait for the tent flap to shut behind him before he had his hands on her waist, pulling her against him. His erection pushed against her through their clothes and Zevran once again marveled at the ease with which he could have her at his mercy. The robes many buttons were helpfully positioned, and Zevran began undoing the ones that were most in his way, planting tantalizing kisses along the soft skin of her pale throat. He made his way to her ear, then kissed back down to her collar. He enjoyed every moan she made as his hands finished their job and his fingers found access to her hot, slippery centre. 

One finger pushed between her lips and found her pleasure spot, a second drifted slowly across her wet opening. “Tell me your wish, my Warden,” he whispered in her ear. She shivered against him and he began to ache with want of her. “I want you inside me,” she gasped. He could not help but chuckle, she was never one to beat around the bush… ah. Ha-ha.

He was more than happy to take her request. His hands moved away from her warmth and onto her hips, spinning her to face him. She pulled him back with her to bed roll, tearing the rest of her robes away from her beautiful body. He could only feast his eyes on the sight of her. “Zev, stop teasing me,” she gasped, her eyes burned with want of him.

He was nothing if not a gentleman. He entered her swift and sure, in a movement that was surprizing to her but clearly welcome. Her legs rose to wrap around his hips while he slowly pulled out of her. He had barely left her when her legs pulled him back in forcefully. She gasped with pleasure and he lowered his mouth to hers, teasing her lips with his own, his tongue trailed the edges of her soft mouth, of her teeth. He brought it across her jaw and up to her temple and she gasped, he continued the movement of their hips, entering her harder and harder and kissing her every time she gasped. He had no idea who was urging their speed more, nor did he care. He lowered one hand to the bundle of nerves at her core, using his fingers to drive her further and further even as he tried to fuse them into one being. He waited until she was on the edge and then withdrew from her. She cursed and threw a pillow at him, gasping for breath. He lowered his lips to her core, bringing his tongue across her swollen opening and tasting her shiver. “Zev,” she gasped. It was more than enough. He began to taste her thoroughly, ensuring they both enjoyed every lick. He held her hips in place to stop her from squirming away from him in her pleasure.

He could tell when she was once more at the edge. He pulled his face away from her and immediately thrust his length inside her once more. It only took three thrusts for them both to come undone. He held her in his arms, still inside her, feeling dreamily content.

“I love you, Zev,” she whispered, stroking the hair from his forehead.

The words stuck in his head, distracting and beautiful. He couldn't focus on them. Instead he kissed her, kissed her until she could surely taste her own pleasure on his tongue. 

Slowly, he once more began their dance. Always a willing partner, he felt her shift her hips to welcome him, even as her legs once more held him to her.

“Show me what you've got,” she taunted, her eyes sparkling up at him.

He chuckled, and began to kiss her lower lip, taking his time with it. He pulled back and whispered, “I'm here all night, at your pleasure.”

She gasped as the words were accompanied by an enthusiastic thrust. The small smile the action caused her was possibly the most beautiful thing Zevran had ever seen.

_ Am I going soft? _ He wondered as he made love to her, thoroughly, the rest of the night. He made love to her until she had forgotten the worries of the day and the tension in her body had vanished. Then he held her in his arms while she slept, thrashing with nightmares. He kissed her hair and whispered soothing things until she calmed in her sleep. “ _ I love you,” _ he whispered to her sleeping form. “ _ I love you, my Warden. I shall slay any darkspawn who challenge your rest.” _

He could have sworn her lips curved into a smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He Makes It Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391959) by [Amethyst97Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst97Skye/pseuds/Amethyst97Skye)




End file.
